Back in Time
by Liztress
Summary: What happens when the gang get sent back to the past? During a Host event, the Hosts are sent back to when Tamaki's cousin first comes into their lives. Will the future remain the same or is is bound to change? KyoyaxOC, TamakixHaruhi
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Liztress here again with a new story! *dodges vegetables* I hope everyone likes it. And before I forget: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. Just the OCs in my head. ^_^ This story is a sequel to _Crashing Down _and _In Your Arms._

**Kyoya's POV**

How Tamaki managed to get the music room reserved for us was unknown to even me. But I was happy that he did get it and that for once, it would seem like old times. It had been a full month since the whole incident had landed Rizu in the hospital and nearly out of my life. Though she forgave me, I still couldn't forgive myself. How was I so foolish to hurt her like I did? I don't deserve her love yet she gives it to me completely. Looking around the music room, memories flooded my mind. When Tamaki first got the Host Club together, Haruhi's first time as a host, and when I first met Rizu. I wasn't too happy to see her that day. From the moment she had walked in, I knew she was going to be trouble for me. The smile on her face and how her eyes sparkled when she was greeted by everyone stirred up an emotion that I never knew existed.

"Kyoya! What do you think our costumes should be?" Tamaki yelled out to me, interrupting my thoughts. I scowled as I removed my glasses.

"It doesn't matter to me." I lied, it did matter. I wanted this to be perfect. I thought for a moment and decided to go with the outfits that she first saw us in. "Let's just do the fairy royalty." I knew the choice was a good one when Tamaki flashed me a huge smile. Haruhi walked in, carrying a huge pile of clothes. Hunni followed her with a slice of cheesecake and Mori was toting a stack of cakes. The twins both were hanging out with Rizu, Sakura, and Kaname. A frown appeared as I thought about that. Even though Kaoru had backed off the past month, he would still shot me that glance that told me to keep my guard up.

"Sempai... I tried to talk Tamaki out of hiring some magician." Haruhi said, as she set the stack of clothes down on the floor. "But it was too late." I let out a sigh. Since Kaname's last birthday, Tamaki had become fascinated with magic and the such.

"That's fine. As long as he doesn't think that I'm letting him ever hire one for Sakura's birthday." I remarked as I walked around the room. On the floor in a corner was a black notebook. It had to be one that I had left here on accident. I knew I had forgotten one but I never came back to get it. Leaning down, I picked it up and opened it. Inside was the neat handwriting of mine detailing minor things as Haruhi's debt. It appeared that she made enough to have purchased the vase at least five times. Smiling, I flipped through the pages and scanned their contents. On one page, I found where we had taken Rizu to the beach with us. Taped inside was the photo of Rizu and Haruhi in their swimsuits with Tamaki in the background trying to cover the twins eyes. I chuckled as I recalled that day. It was really the day I knew I loved her. But I was too stubborn to admit it to myself.

"Earth to Kyoya!" Tamaki stated, popping up right next to me. He looked at the picture and smiled. "Those days were so nice. And Haruhi was so lovely in the swimsuit I chose her. I also recall someone having a nosebleed that day." I glanced at him coldly and he backed off. I had hoped that no one had saw that.

Hours later...

"Tamaki, is everything ready yet?" I asked. I knew that we were just waiting for Rizu to arrive but something didn't feel right to me. Tamaki nodded as the Hosts made sure their costumes where just right. Rizu was tasked to drop the children off with Haruhi's father and she was to show up. I eyed the 'magician' Tamaki hired. The woman seemed too shady for my liking but I dismissed it and hoped that she didn't ruin the evening. We heard the doorknob turn and in walked Rizu. I held my breath as she flashed everyone a smile.

"I can't believe all that you guys did." She exclaimed, blushing as she glanced over towards me. Letting my breath out, I smiled and offered her my hand. "Kyo-sama, you look exactly how I remember you from that first day. I feel like I should call you Kyoya-san."

"I prefer your usual name for me, dear." I replied as I pulled her close and kissed her. I felt her arms wrap around me and the kiss got deeper. After a moment, we both broke away to catch our breaths. I hadn't seen the woman walk over to us. She flashed us a toothy grin.

"Yous all wish you could relive the days of ole, correct?" The woman said as she bobbed her head up and down. "I cans grant it for yous." I frowned, not believing the words coming out of the woman's mouth. Before I could tell her to just leave and that I would pay her double, she pulled out an hourglass and smashed it on the floor. The impact caused it to shatter into a million pieces and the lights began to flicker. I held on to Rizu as closely as I could when the room went pitch black. A sinking feeling engulfed me and the next thing I knew was that an alarm was going off.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Sorry for the very very long delay. Part of the reason is that I'm a slacker. I admit it freely and I'm hoping to change this. Though I haven't published more to this story doesn't mean I've not worked on it. In fact I've been adding a little to it whenever I can.

Disclaimer: I'm not lucky enough to own Ouran High School Host Club. If I did... Kyoya would be mine. .

* * *

Groaning, Kyoya sat up and realized he was back at home in his father's house. Panicking, he glanced around to see if Rizu was here. There was no sign of her and the date on his calendar had shocked him. It was the day before Rizu arrived at the Academy. The woman did transport them back in time. Not that he believed in this sort of stuff but he knew deep down that it was real. He got out of bed and got dressed. He noticed the black notebook he had found in the music room was laying on the bed. Picking up, he had hoped the information was all there. Letting out a sigh of relief, his fingers slide over the picture of Rizu and Haruhi. He headed out the door, nervous slightly as he hoped the others would know what was going on. He had removed the photo of the girls and placed it in his coat pocket.

"Mommy!" Tamaki shouted as Kyoya made his way into the music room. "I need your help with something." Kyoya frowned as he made the realization that he might be the only one who remembered.

"Let me guess.." He replied, pushing his glasses up. "You want me to file the paperwork for Ri- er, your cousin to attend Ouran." Tamaki nodded and then asked how he knew. Kyoya pulled out the photo and showed Tamaki. "I don't believe all this myself but I think we all got sent back to the past by that blasted woman you hired when we decided to hold a special Host Club event for Rizu-sama."

"Rizu? Sama?" Tamaki looked down at the picture and then back at Kyoya. "When was this picture taken? And why did you call my cousin that? Mommy, you worry me sometimes."

"It was taken years ago yet it hasn't been taken yet." Kyoya said as he grumbled. He was hoping that Tamaki would snap out of it and realize what was going on. "And I call her that because... Well, if you don't truly believe what I am telling you then I shouldn't explain myself for that."

"I do believe you. It's just odd that I don't remember being from the future." Tamaki said, smiling at Kyoya as he put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "How is the future, Mommy? Does Haruhi still resemble a boy?"

"No, she grew her hair out some to make her husband happy." Kyoya said, knowing that Tamaki wasn't lying to him. "I married Rizu. It's a long story but I'm hoping that by telling you all of this that everything still happens the way it did. And I expect you to not breathe a word of this to anyone."

"You married my cousin?" Tamaki yelled causing the other Hosts to glance over at the two. Kyoya glared back at them which had they turn back around to do their jobs before the guests arrived. "Sorry. But you have to think that is odd. You never host any of the guest unless absolutely needed. And I don't think Rizu would want to marry the brother of the guy she's arranged to marry."

"Trust me. When it happened, I had not planned it." Kyoya said. "But believe me when I tell you Tamaki. I love her with every ounce of my being. Even if her only strike is being related to you." Tamaki pouted at that remark and went off to sulk. Haruhi, whom kept glancing over towards the two guys, walked over to Kyoya.

"What's going on?" She asked, pointing towards the dark corner that Tamaki was growing mushrooms in. Kyoya just made up an excuse about Tamaki wanting to dress Haruhi as a nymph. He walked out of the room, not knowing where to go. The day flew back and Kyoya was amazed at how natural it felt to be in class again. He also made sure to file those papers and deep inside, he was impatiently waiting for Rizu to arrive. Butterflies fluttered around in his stomach as the classes ended and it became time for bed.

* * *

**A/N**: And to motivate me, please review! I'll update the story once I get... *ponders a moment* five reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I don't own anything related to Ouran High School Host Club. :( I wish I did at least own Kyoya.

Niikkii95: I wanted to apologize for the long delay in uploading this. I meant to put this chapter up sooner.

Oh, and a certain Mommy Zellony ought to review this. She knows who she is. 333

* * *

The next morning started off with Kyoya sleeping in after tossing his alarm clock into his open closet. When the maid knocked on the door roughly ten minutes later, he got up and dressed for school. At the school, he felt like the day was dragging on until the Host Club would meet up. He talked to Tamaki, who was acting as if he was a spy on a top secret mission. Soon the time arrived for Tamaki to call and see if Rizu was on the plane. Kyoya didn't let Tamaki know that when no one was looking, he had turned the speakerphone on so he could hear her voice.

"Soo... When is your jet getting here? You have to meet my daughter." Tamaki shouted into the phone as he had it held like it was a microphone. The others started chattering and Kyoya couldn't make out if she ever replied. He frowned until he heard her giggle.

"It will be landing in ten minutes. When I think about it, I could have just drove to the school." Her voice said. Tamaki started cheering as Kyoya walked off. He wasn't sure if she would know what was going on or if she would be like the others. Even though he confided in Tamaki, he knew that his friend could only understand so much of it. Tamaki cleared his throat and asked the Hosts to get ready for when the guests arrive. As they got ready, Haruhi shot Kyoya a glance and then blushed when he had noticed.

"Why must you stare?" He replied coolly. A part of him wasn't in the mood to have to deal with any trouble. Haruhi gulped before she answered. He felt slightly bad for acting like he was.

"I don't know. You haven't acted right all day, senpai." She said with a frown. "I was wondering if it was because you don't want Tamaki's cousin here."

"Surprisingly, I..." He started to say before stopping. He wasn't sure if anything he said would alter the future. "I'm just wondering if the guests will like having a girl hanging out around us." _A lie. I know they will love her. Everyone will._ He thought to himself. Tamaki called everyone over to be ready for the first Princess to arrive. Kyoya knew this would be Rizu. His memories of every time he was near her were crystal clear to him. The door creaked open and before she could walk in, the gang had said their usual welcome. Kyoya's heart pounded so hard when he saw her walk in. He wanted to do nothing more than rush to her and hold her.

"Rizu-san! You're here!" Tamaki said as he jumped up from his seat and hugged her. Her smile turned into a pained expression and Kyoya motioned for Kaoru to pull Tamaki off.

"Of course, I am." She said, smiling again. Tamaki took her by the wrist and pulled her closer to the group to introduce her.

"Everyone knows you are my cousin but I need to let you know who they are." Tamaki exclaimed. "The guy who interrupted our hug was Kaoru. Behind him is his twin brother, Hikaru. And this is Huni-senpai and Mori-senpai." He pointed to Haruhi, who was trying to blend in with the background. "That's my daughter, Haruhi. She's shy today. C'mon, Haruhi. Daddy wants you to be good friends with Rizu! Oh, and that sourpuss over there is Kyoya. He doesn't bite..." Hikaru and Kaoru whispered something in her ear and Kyoya saw her attention focus on him. They locked eyes for a moment after he had let his eyes run up and down her body. She blushed when he assumed she had noticed and turned her attention back to the rest of the gang. He felt something stir inside him and he had to pardon himself. Tamaki glanced over and gave him a questioning look.

"Damn it." Kyoya growled, once he made it to the restroom down the hall from the music room. "I was hoping she would remember something. Anything." He punched the wall and then sighed loudly. He heard a soft knock on the door and straightened himself up. The door opened slightly and he saw the top of someone's blonde head. "Tamaki. I advise you just head back into the music room. I'm not in the mood for your theatrics."

"What are you in the mood for then?" A female voice asked and Kyoya's heart skipped a beat. Rizu walked in and smiled. Hope rose up in him as he thought that maybe she did remember. "Tamaki told me that you seem to not be yourself lately. Something about being from the future."

"Ugh... I should have known he would have spilled the beans." Kyoya said angrily, moreso at the fact that she didn't remember. "Please forgive me, Rizu-san. I hope I'm not bothering yo-" She walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"You're not bothering me." She remarked as she headed for the door. "If Tamaki believes your from the future, then I do too. Though he did seem antsy about some private matter when I asked if you knew what my future has in store for me. I wonder... If I'll have to marry that guy my father arranged for me to marry."

"I... don't know if I should answer that for you." He said, wanting desperately to tell her the truth. "I don't want to change the outcome at all."

"Do you think it would change the future if you told me who I'm marrying?" Rizu said with a frown. "Well, maybe you could tell me if I'll be happy with who I marry." Kyoya nodded.

"I think I can say that you will be happy with him and I know that... he loves you so much." He answered, as he fought back the urge to caress her skin and kiss her lips. She nodded as she thanked him and walked out the door. He leaned against the wall and slid down it. Tamaki walked in and knelled down next to him.

"Are you ok, Kyoya?" Concern echoed in Tamaki's voice as he asked. Kyoya shook his head. "I'm sorry that you seem to be the only one from the future..."

"I'll just want to wake up from this nightmare." Kyoya groaned. "Tamaki... It killed me to not be able to hold her. I know you wouldn't understand this."

"Understand the strength needed to fight back all urges to tell someone how much you care for them?" Tamaki asked and Kyoya nodded. "I know how that feels. I know that I flirt a lot with the guests but there is someone I truly do care about. Don't worry Mommy. Everything will work out." With that, Tamaki stood up and offered a hand to Kyoya. As they both walked back into the music room, he saw Haruhi talking with Rizu and a few guests had appeared.

"You're Tamaki-sama's cousin, Rizu-senpai?" A girl asked. She was a regular of Haruhi's. Rizu nodded. "That's so sweet of you to come stay with him."

"No need to call me senpai." She told the girl with a smile. "He never told me how nice all his guests were." The girls continued talking as Haruhi excused herself.

"Kyoya-senpai, can we talk?" She asked him, making him look up from the black book he had just grabbed. Nodding, he escorted her to the small office he had built when the Host Club was first made. Sighing, she kept her eyes down. "I thought I was the only one..."

"Only one what?" He said, frowning. His mood had soured as he had no idea what he should do and he didn't like this feeling.

"That knows that something strange is going on." She said, looking up at him. "Kyoya-senpai... What happened to us? When that strange woman dropped the hourglass, I lost consciousness."

"Haruhi! You don't know how great it is that I'm not crazy." He said. It felt like some weight was off his shoulders. "I thought I was the only one too." He leaned over and hugged her, causing her some surprise. Kyoya rarely hugged anyone other than Rizu and Sakura. The door had been left open a crack and when Tamaki asked Rizu to see where Haruhi was, she decided to check the office. Seeing the embrace, the smile that was faintly on her face disappeared. Backing away slowly, she walked back to the group of girls hanging all over Tamaki's words.

Kyoya knew that when Tamaki walked in the music room that Friday afternoon, it would be to mention the beach trip. The days from when Rizu arrived to now went as best as he could remember. Haruhi and he agreed to just act like they would normally would in school. Even though both wanted so much to be with the ones they loved. The drive to the beach went by uneventful. Everything was playing out like before with the fuss over Haruhi's swimsuit. Rizu had walked out, dressed in the same purple two piece. Kyoya turned around and had started to walk off when he heard Hunni call out to him.

"Kyo-chan, what's wrong? Do you not think the girls look pretty?" Hunni asked in a tone that not even Kyoya could deny as being cute. He nodded but mentioned something about needed to finish his work. Hunni grabbed his arm and drug him back to the gang. Rizu looked up from Tamaki gushing over how their swimsuits were lovely to see the small boy dragging Kyoya back. The gang started on their way down the path when Rizu nearly tripped. Instinctively, he grabbed her by her arm and pulled her close to him. Startled, she looked up at him. He leaned in close and kissed her. She pushed him away and shot him an "Are you nuts?" look.

"I'm sorry..." Kyoya said, cursing himself for losing control of his emotions like that. She just shook her head and walked back to the group. He picked the rock up and threw it in the opposite direction. On the beach, she tried to keep some distance between herself and him. Deciding that might be best for now, he focused on other things. He heard Haruhi yell out to Rizu to watch out. She didn't have enough time to dodge the ball that smacked her right on the forehead. The twins stood off to the side, smirking as Tamaki tried to find a place to hide. Hunni walked up to her and sobbed about it being his fault.

"You could go talk to her." A voice said from behind him and he turned to see Mori standing there.

"Talk to who?" Kyoya replied nonchalantly.

"Rizu-san. Just about everyone has seen how you seem drawn to her." The normally silent guy spoke. Kyoya sighed as he wondered if it was that obvious. "Only two more obvious than you are Tamaki and Haruhi."

"Mori-senpai..." He said as they both watched Rizu laughing and playing with Hunni and Usa-chan. "What would you do if you knew that you were meant to be with someone but couldn't tell them?"

"Hmm..." Mori stood there silent, in thought. "I guess I would would do anything I could to make it happen." He then walked off towards a beach ball. Kyoya scowled as he removed his glasses and noticed a familiar person running to him.

"Fuyumi-san." He acknowledged his sister who flashed him a smile. "What brought you here?"

"Kyoya-san, I was..." His sister started to response, glancing back at his friends all splashing in the water and the two girls who were sunbathing. Pulling a crumbled paper and the picture of the girls out of a pocket on her sundress, she gave him a look of concern. "I saw some note and this picture in your closet drawer when I thought I'd rearrange them for you... Kyoya-san, you do know that this girl is to marry your brother, right?"

"I do." He remarked with a sigh. "What have I told you about messing with my clothes? I have it organized the way I like it. Also, I believe that note was sealed in an envelope." His sister frowned.

"A sister can't help her youngest brother out?" Fuyumi asked. Kyoya did began to feel slightly uneasy when he racked his brain to remember if Fuyumi ever showed up the first time and couldn't think of it happening. The past is changing so much already and he wasn't liking it. The Shadow King of Ouran Academy years in him was starting to show again as a flicker of determination shone in his eyes as he made mental notes. "I know that look, Kyoya-san. Do you really feel this strongly about the girl?"

"Dear Fuyumi-san... It would be nearly impossible for me to explain my feelings to anyone." He remarked, his eyes focusing on Rizu as she had moved from sunbathing to playing volleyball with the other hosts. "Besides, you read the note. You know that I never write or say anything I don't mean." His sister nodded and hugged him, whispering that she was happy for him before commenting on having to go back home to her husband. This left him to go over anything and everything he could to do to win her heart.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. ^_^


End file.
